Roasting Blue
by SheeWolf85
Summary: Blue is tired of being treated like he's an innocent child. He's not even a virgin anymore! When he hears a term he's unfamiliar with, he goes to Red to find out what it means. threesome, skelesin, fluffy crap thrown in, too, because why not. M for smutty sin.


A/N: Hi, hello, hey there, how y'all doin? I'm great, thanks... Have some sin.

For anyone interested enough to read this note (haha, yeah right, y'all are already searching for dicks), this idea came to me after listening to Thanks for the Memories by Fall Out Boy. Bonus for you if you can spot the lyric I used. (bragging rights; that's your bonus, because it's pretty fucking obvious I think). It was stuck in the ideas stage for a long while, and then magic happened.

Special thanks to Tyrant Tortoise (I hate that I can't link on this site!) for suggesting the term Blue wonders about and making the magic happen. Go visit her on A03 at archiveofourown . org slash users slash tyrant_tortoise. Also check out her tumblr, tyranttortoise dot tumblr dot com

Also, apparently I can't write smut without some fluff and a dash of plot, so have fun with that.

* * *

Roasting Blue

Blue scowled to himself as his friends around him laughed. Normally, he loved hanging out with Alphys and Undyne at Muffet's. Training today had been rough, but the camaraderie between friends was usually enough to make all of that melt away. Alphys liked to show off, and Undyne liked to make it clear she thought her girlfriend was the hottest thing in the entire multiverse.

It was when they turned their jokes on him that he didn't like it. He wasn't a child, and he wasn't nearly as naïve as they wanted to pretend he was. Alphys had made a sex joke, and Undyne had scolded her, saying it wasn't nice to joke about things Blue wouldn't understand.

He'd understood that joke just fine. It was actually pretty funny, too. Just because he chose not to be lewd in public didn't mean he was uneducated.

He decided to try to make them see that he was a grown skeleton. He straightened his scarf and gently tugged on his gloves.

"IT'S FUNNY, BECAUSE AT FIRST IT SEEMS AS THOUGH YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS SMOKING CIGARETTES, BUT THE PUNCHLINE INDICATES THE SEX WAS TOO FAST."

Both Undyne and Alphys stopped and looked at Blue, wide-eyed and slack-jawed. Blue raised his chin and tried not to blush. He had actually just explained a sex joke. In public.

Alphys burst into laughter and slapped his shoulder hard.

"Oh, man," she said through another fit of laughter. "You must've accidentally gotten into Stretch's porn stash."

Undyne laughed along with her.

"I DON'T NEED ACCESS TO MY BROTHER'S HABITS TO KNOW WHAT SEX IS!"

The joking continued, and he continued to defend himself. This was getting nowhere. He started to gather his things and tried to block out the rest of their conversation—luckily it had finally shifted from him to something else—as he got ready to go home.

Then Alphys said something he didn't understand.

"Don't worry, 'Dyne; we'll find someone to play with. You'll be nice and spitroasted by the end of the night."

He stopped and furrowed his brow bones. Images he really didn't want in his mind began flickering anyway. What the heck were they talking about now? Something about spit? That was just gross.

"Blue…did you really just understand what I said?" Alphys asked, a little shocked. His rigid posture and bright blue face told her that he might have. That was a surprise.

Blue coughed. He couldn't admit that he had no clue what that term meant. He stood up straight. "OF COURSE I DID! I KNOW ALL ABOUT THAT!"

"Okay, so you know what it is. Betcha never done it!"

What did he get himself into? "I HAVE, TOO! MANY TIMES!" Goodness! His face had never felt so warm. Why did he have to put up with this?

Alphys nodded. "Uh-huh. How many times?" She leaned against the counter on her elbow and eyed his small frame. Maybe…nah, it would make things weird in training if they were to do anything sexual.

Blue really wanted to get out of there. He needed to go home and take a cold shower and go to bed. Crap, he also needed to make dinner and make sure Papy ate.

"TOO MANY TIMES TO COUNT." Geez, he sounded like all he ever did was have sex! How lewd!

Alphys gave Undyne a look. Undyne smiled, but really she was getting tired. She didn't even care about the sex anymore; they could just have a nice night together. The idea of a threesome was still thrilling, but maybe not tonight. Alphys just couldn't let this go. Her little training buddy was either bluffing for the sake of appearing more mature than he really was, or he'd actually been a willing participant in a threesome. She was leaning toward the former. She decided to have a little more fun before they called it a night.

"Are you more of a spitter or a roaster?"

Aw, crap. He should have known she'd want to ask him questions. She always wanted to ask questions when she didn't know something about him. They weren't usually sexual questions, though, so he never minded answering them. He could feel the sweat gathering on his skull as he tried to think of a logical answer.

"BOTH, OF COURSE! THE MAGNIFICENT SANS CAN SPIT FURTHER THAN ANYONE ELSE, AND I'M A MASTER CHEF SO OF COURSE MY ROASTING IS AMAZING." He considered himself a well-rounded skeleton; he'd probably want to try both roles out if he were ever put into a situation like that. So what if he had no idea what either role was.

Alphys nearly choked. She really tried to hide her laughter. "Well, that's rather adventurous of you."

"Alphy, I'm tired," Undyne whined.

Alphys rolled her eyes and decided she was done teasing.

Blue was relieved when it seemed Alphys believed him. Maybe he'd finally gained some ground! Maybe they'd stop teasing him about being a child!

After the goodbyes were said, everyone headed home. Blue couldn't stop thinking about the new term he'd learned. He really wanted to know what it meant. Darn his curiosity! He didn't want to look it up; sometimes the answers he would find were confusing, and sometimes they went into far too much detail. If he was really unlucky, he'd find pictures. He didn't want to risk that.

As he cooked dinner, he thought about asking Papy. No, he couldn't do that. Papy might know the answer, but it would be weird to talk about such things with his brother. Considering it probably had something to do with spit, it would be a disgusting conversation and certainly not one to have over dinner.

He put the thoughts behind him as he and Papy ate dinner together. Afterward, he cleaned up the kitchen and the living room, made sure Papy got to bed, then went to bed himself.

He laid there silently staring at his ceiling in his rocketship bed. What the heck was spitroasting? Why would anyone want anything to do with either spit or roasting during sex? He knew about some strange kinks, but somehow those two things involved in the same act just seemed…unsanitary. He tossed and turned a few times, trying to put it out of his mind.

With a huff, he finally made the decision that he would talk to Red about it. Red was a Fell monster, and Fell monsters knew far more about sex than his verse did. At least, that's what it seemed like to Blue. Also, Red was the least likely to tease him about not knowing what it was while at the same time sparing him the comments about being an innocent child.

A solution finally figured out, Blue was able to let himself drift to sleep.

* * *

Blue listened carefully as he waited for Red to answer the door. He heard heavy footsteps along with a grumbled complaint about random visitors before the door swung open.

"HI, RED!" he shouted cheerfully.

Red blinked twice before he smiled and stepped back. "blue…whatcha doin'? didn't expect ya."

"I WOULD HAVE CALLED OR TEXTED, BUT I THOUGHT A SURPRISE LUNCH WOULD BE BETTER!" He held up the container in his hands that held Blue's masterpiece of tacos. He couldn't come ask sexual questions without offering some kind of trade.

Red shrugged. Blue was prone to showing up randomly with food when he wanted something. Red didn't mind; the smallest version of himself was actually good company. Better than hanging out with anyone from his verse, anyway.

"'s'not like I'm gonna turn away free food."

Blue went to the kitchen and set everything up on two plates before taking both the living room. They sat together on the couch and started eating.

"UM…RED?"

Red made a noise in response as he shoved a half a taco into his mouth.

"CAN I ASK YOU A QUESTION?"

"ya just did."

Blue gave him a look. "YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"

Red chuckled before taking a drink of mustard. "whatcha curious 'bout?" Every so often, Blue would ask the strangest questions, stating he'd heard some joke or term or whatever and didn't know what it meant. At first, Red had to fight with his urge to tease the little guy, but soon found it was much easier to just answer the questions and not have to listen to him whine about how experienced and mature he was. He sounded too much like Boss when he did that shit.

"I HEARD SOMETHING THE OTHER DAY. YESTERDAY, TO BE PRECISE. I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT MEANS, AND I'D LIKE TO FIX THAT." He nodded resolutely.

"aight. what was it?"

"WHAT IS SPITROASTING?"

Red almost spat his mustard across the room. He hadn't been sure what he was expecting, but it wasn't that. He took a second to calm himself down, ensuring he wouldn't laugh, before he could answer.

"uh, well, it's a sex thing."

"I KNOW THAT MUCH, BUT WHAT IS IT?"

The little guy would find out eventually. Not like he was ruining anyone's virtue or anything. "it's a threesome with at least two dicks and one person in the middle. the person in the middle's usually on their hands and knees gettin' it from behind and suckin' tha other cock like they're bein' roasted on a spit."

Blue took a second to try to imagine what that would look like. As he did, he began to realize that Alphys was on to him. Oh, well. It wasn't like he could do anything about it now. Still, he began to blush as he thought about how that might feel. He wasn't a virgin. He'd gone with typical male genitalia at the time as it had seemed the most logical for him since he was male. As he imagined what the type of threesome Red had just described might be like, he wondered how it would feel to be the one in the middle. He'd probably have to use female parts. Or, at least provide a hole for the person in the back to penetrate.

"ya all right there?" Red asked, watching as Blue's face grew darker and darker with his blush.

Blue shook himself out of his thoughts and straightened his spine. "OF COURSE I AM! I'M JUST THINKING IT MIGHT BE NICE TO…EXPERIENCE THAT."

Red nodded. "i'll talk to sans."

Blue's eye lights snapped to Red's face. "WHAT?" He didn't mean he wanted to try it with Red and Sans! They were friends!

"sans 'n' i 've talked about bringin' in a third person, and it would make sense if it was another sans. i bet he'd like that." Red smirked. When they'd first gotten involved, he'd thought he was the kinky one of the two of them. Once Sans came out of his shell, however, it turned out he'd had some wild ideas himself.

Blue wasn't sure at all what to think about that. Granted, both Sans and Red were good-looking—they were Sanses, after all! Sans was tall like Red—at least, tall compared to Blue—and smooth with a deep voice that nearly matched Red's. Red's voice was more ragged and guttural. It held a growl to it that Sans' didn't. Blue's own voice was higher in pitch but still sounded similar the other two's. Red's bones were rough like the rest of him, marked up from years of battle in the Fell underground. He'd seen the scars on the few occasions Red would go swimming with the group. He had been shy about them at first, but Sans had convinced him that they weren't anything to be ashamed of.

"i mean, if ya wanna. we ain't gonna force ya, blue." Red shifted uncomfortably. He had assumed that Blue meant he wanted to try it with him, which meant Sans would be included. Not only would Red not cheat on his boyfriend, but that particular activity called for three people.

"I…THINK I WOULD LIKE TO." Oh, stars. Blue felt himself warming up again, sweat beginning to form on his skull. He felt so dirty! And excited! He cleared his throat. "WHEN?" His eye lights were bright cyan stars.

"gotta talk to sans, 'member? i'll talk ta him tonight 'n' text ya when i got an answer." He was pretty sure Sans was going to jump on this opportunity, but he wasn't going to answer for him or give Blue false hope.

Blue nodded. "OKAY."

After lunch, he helped Red clean up a little then went home. He cleaned up his own house and played a few board games with Papy before he got a text. His whole face turned bright blue as he saw that the message was from Red. He wasn't sure if he dared to read that in front of his brother. He excused himself for a moment and hid in his room as he opened the message.

 _ **Red:**_ _sans is all over this. tomorrow night. sleepover at my place. be here by 8._

He quickly typed a message back.

 _ **Blue:**_ _Do I need to bring anything?_

 _ **Red:**_ _just ur sexy bones._

He took a second to breathe. This was actually happening.

 _ **Blue:**_ _Okay, see you tomorrow._

He had to wait another five minutes to allow his face to calm down before he could face his brother again. Papyrus was grinning when he finally emerged back downstairs to finish their game.

"you know," Papyrus started, "i don't care who you fuck."

Blue looked at his brother with wide, shocked eyes. "LANGUAGE, PAPY!" Then the rest of his words sank in. "I-I'M NOT…WHAT?!"

Papy chuckled, a soft smile still on his mouth. "you looked like a freakin' blueberry when you walked outta here, you were so blue. the last time you blushed that hard was when you lost your virginity and didn't want me to know."

"YOU REALLY SHOULDN'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT, PAPY! IT'S SO…LEWD!"

"that's why people think you're so innocent and child-like, sans. just…be careful, 'kay? i may be lazy, but i'll beat the shit out of anyone who hurts you."

Blue smiled, his soul feeling a little warmer at the thought of his brother's love. "I LOVE YOU, TOO, PAPY." He climbed over the board game to give his brother a hug. He ended up snuggling in his lap as they finished the game.

* * *

Blue was certain he'd never been so nervous in his life. He'd told himself countless times that it was just sex; there wasn't anything to get so worked up about. But that wasn't entirely true. It was sex with two of his best friends. What if he made a mistake? What if he ruined the experience for the both of them and they never wanted to talk to him again? What if one of them thought it was more than just a one-time thing and he ruined their relationship? He'd never forgive himself!

All of those thoughts running through his skull made him hesitate to knock on the door in front of him. There was so much for him to lose by doing this. And what would he gain? A little sexual experience? Was that really worth it?

Before he could convince himself to call the whole thing off, the door opened. Sans stood there with a grin on his face.

"you gonna stand there all night or are you gonna come in?" He stepped back and all but pulled Blue in.

Blue swallowed hard and moved himself to the middle of the living room. He put his bag down, blushing as he remembered the look on Papy's face when he explained he was going to a sleepover with Red and Sans. Papy knew what was going to happen, didn't he? That just made it that much more embarrassing.

"are you okay, blue?"

Sans could tell his small friend was nervous. Blue was standing there like he was going to the doctor: rigid stance, slightly shaking bones, sweaty skull, and circle eye lights instead of stars.

Blue nodded and forced himself to look at Sans. He wore a white t-shirt and his typical black shorts. "I'M FINE…JUST…JUST NERVOUS."

Red came in the room, and Blue had a hard time keeping his eyes off him. He was shirtless and had a towel wrapped around his hips. His bones were still moist from the shower he'd just gotten out of.

"no need to be nervous, blue. we'll take good care 'a ya." He walked over to the couch and patted it, silently asking both Sans and Blue to join him.

Sans knew he wanted this to happen tonight, but he was a little lost as well. He trusted Red to guide them all through the experience. He gently placed a hand on Blue's shoulder and urged him to relax as they sat next to Red.

Blue wasn't sure how he'd ended up in the middle, but it only made images of what was to happen become that much clearer. He tried to take a deep breath.

"first off, blue, are you sure you still want to do this?" Red asked. He was pretty sure Blue was fine, but he had to make sure. He'd never seen his friend so nervous before.

Blue took a second to think about that. He decided that, before he could answer, he had to voice his concerns.

"ARE YOU BOTH SURE YOU'RE OKAY WITH ME JOINING YOU?"

Both Red and Sans nodded. Sans wrapped his arm around Blue's shoulders while Red placed a hand on his knee.

"we're sure," Sans said softly. "we've talked about this before, and honestly i'm happy this is going to happen with you."

"AND YOU'RE SURE IT WON'T…AFFECT YOUR RELATIONSHIP?"

Red smirked and leaned in, placing a small kiss on Blue's cheek. "it sure as fuck will; it'll make it stronger. blue, we both want this, and we want it with you. i ain't dumb enough to let something happen that might take sans away from me. i love him, and he loves me. we are both very secure in our feelings for each other, okay? all you need to worry about is how you feel about this situation. if you're not comfortable, then we won't continue."

Blue let those words sink in. He took a deep breath and looked between his friends for a moment. He had one more concern.

"WHAT ABOUT OUR FRIENDSHIP?"

Sans pulled Blue into a hug. "are you worried that you'll get attached to one of us?"

He shook his head. "I'M MORE WORRIED THAT I'LL DO SOMETHING TO RUIN OUR FRIENDSHIP."

Sans nodded, effectively nuzzling against Blue's skull. "red and i both love you, blue. we value your friendship more than a few orgasms. if either of us have any issue with anything that happens, we'll talk about it."

Red pulled Blue out of Sans' embrace and gently cupped his adorable face. "there ain't nothin' you could do to ruin it anyway. yer too fuckin' cute." He leaned in and kissed Blue on the mouth. He pulled back sharply. "fuck, i didn't get an answer. sorry, blue."

Blue was a little confused. "SORRY FOR WHAT?"

Red smirked a little, obviously embarrassed. "i didn't get yer answer about if you're sure you wanna do this. i shouldn't'a kissed ya yet."

Oh. Blue smiled at that and reached out to gently pull Red back in. "I WANT TO." He pressed his mouth to Red's and let his eyes close as they kissed. Red's tongue snuck out and gently pressed against Blue's mouth. A little hesitantly, Blue opened and let Red in.

Sans felt his bones heating up as he watched his boyfriend and his best friend kissing next to him. Magic began pooling in his pelvis and he squirmed lightly, rubbing Blue's back until Red broke the kiss. He immediately pulled Blue back and put a hand on his jaw to turn his face. Blue seemed to know exactly what he wanted as he pressed his face to Sans'. Blue was the one to deepen this kiss.

A soft growl next to him made Blue break the kiss. He looked at Red with large eye sockets.

"I'M SORRY, WAS THAT—"

Red held up a hand and shook his head. "that was fuckin' hot, blue. not a possessive growl; an aroused one." He met Sans' eyes and smirked; his boyfriend was already getting hot and bothered.

"we gotta set some ground rules before we go any further," Red said, straightening his back a little. "just a few things to make sure nothin' goes too far and we're all on the same page. first, we want you in the middle, blue. you okay with that?"

Blue nodded without hesitation. He had almost figured they'd want Sans in the middle, but this was even better!

"good. we couldn't decide on who was gonna get yer pussy or yer mouth, so we wanna take turns. that okay?"

Again, Blue nodded. He felt himself blush, but he refused to acknowledge it. He wouldn't have been able to make that decision either, so he was glad they seemed to have talked about this beforehand. He leaned back a little into Sans' massaging hands, letting himself relax.

"neither of us is gonna cum inside ya. we'll both cum on yer face, unless you don't want that."

"THAT…SOUNDS INCREDIBLY HOT. I LIKE IT."

"last but not least, this can stop at any time. if any of us feels uncomfortable for any reason, we can stop. Sans and i got a code we use, but it's gonna be a bit different for you. since yer mouth is gonna be stuffed, if you wanna stop, you tap the leg 'a whoever's cock you're suckin' and we'll stop, then you can say what ya need ta."

Blue had to wonder how much experience Red actually had to be able to talk about these things without the slightest blush. He'd always seen Red as a sort of authority figure, and he'd assumed it was because he was a Fell monster. To see him taking control in this situation was not only expected, but it was arousing as heck. He squirmed a little, trying to press his hips back into Sans. It didn't work very well, but at least he ended up with Sans' arms wrapped around him.

"does that all sound good to you?" Sans purred. He was so turned on. He absolutely loved it when Red took charge in the bedroom. Sans never thought he'd enjoy being dominated, but Red made it fun and sexy.

"YES," Blue squeaked. He cleared his throat and put his gloved hands on Sans' on his sternum. Sans entwined their fingers and squeezed gently.

"let's take this upstairs then," Red suggested with a raised brow bone. He got up and winked at Sans before he disappeared.

Blue shut his eyes as he felt the world around him shift. Sans had taken them directly to the bed so they could still be sitting. He pressed his face forward and started to place gentle kisses along the side of Blue's skull.

"first thing's first, blue," he started, placing another series of small kisses down to where his cervical vertebrae disappeared under his bandana, "we need to get you undressed." He pulled back only enough to start tugging at the knot with his teeth as his hands continued to hold Blue's.

Red stood back and watched as his boyfriend began to undress their guest. When Sans had first brought up the idea of a threesome, Red had been concerned. Was he not satisfying his boyfriend? Sans had squashed that thought fast; he refused to let Red think he was anything but perfect. It had merely been a curiosity on Sans' part to know what that might feel like. It had taken Red several months to get to the point that he was comfortable talking to Sans about the idea. The more they talked about why Sans wanted to try it, the more open Red had become. They had never talked about who they might want to invite to join them, only that they would know when the time and the person was right. Red had felt both the right time and person in Blue when he'd asked his question.

Now, as he watched Sans' hands roaming another skeleton's ribs, he only found himself getting more turned on. Blue's bandana, gloves, and shirt were now on the floor and Sans gently explored Blue's exposed bones as they kissed over Blue's shoulder. Blue's little whimpers and moans had an obvious affect on Sans and watching them both get worked up made Red drop his towel and join the fun.

He sat in front of Blue and lightly traced his fingers over the tops of his iliac crests barely poking out of the top of his pants. Blue gasped and broke the kiss, casting a hazy, glazed-over look at Red. Red chuckled at the blurry stars in Blue's eyes and leaned in for a kiss as Sans continued to caress his ribs.

Blue was quickly losing himself to the feelings the other two were evoking in him. Sans' kisses were traveling down his neck to his scapulae while his hands continued to softly caress his ribs in all the right places. Red's kiss was steamy and demanding while his hands worked his pants down his legs. Blue tried to squirm to help, but he wasn't sure how to focus at the moment. His magic had already formed without his conscious thought, and he whimpered as Red gently stroked his length.

"yer gonna want ta change this," he mumbled softly.

Blue nodded and sucked in a deep breath as he focused on his magic forming a different set of genitals. Almost immediately, Red's fingers were slowly rubbing his slit.

"good boy. now lay down." Red gently pulled Blue out of Sans grasp to lay him down on his back. Red took a moment to kiss his boyfriend and help him strip his clothing. Sans didn't let him pay too much attention to him; he didn't want Blue to feel left out. After a few more kisses, he turned his attention back to Blue.

"SHOULDN'T I BE ON MY KNEES?" Blue asked, a little embarrassed that he didn't know what to do.

Sans looked at Red, also unsure. Red felt a swell of pride in his soul as both his boyfriend and his best friend turned to him for guidance. He gently stroked Blue's cheek while he leaned over and kissed Sans.

"we'll start out this way; it'll be easier if we get you all hot 'n' bothered first. sans, you wanna eat him out?"

Sans grinned. "fuck yes." He immediately started rubbing his hands up Blue's femurs, starting at his knees. His eyes stayed on his prize as he kissed his way up his legs. Blue's magic was nearly the same color as his own, just a bit lighter. He couldn't help but smile as Blue squirmed and whimpered in anticipation. He finally gave in and touched the cyan pussy in front of him. Blue shuddered, his bones rattling a little, as he let out a high-pitched squeal. That was fucking adorable. He did it again before he leaned in and gently gave him a lick.

"while he's doin' that, i want ya ta suck me." Red positioned himself at Blue's head, his dick hovering in front of his face.

Blue found it hard to focus on anything with what Sans was doing. It felt even better than what he remembered of the sex he'd had before. Granted, the sex he'd had before was bumbling and over quickly, but it had still felt amazing. He met Red's eyes and moaned, his pupils going fuzzy for a moment, as Sans pushed a finger inside him.

Red's cock twitched at the sound of Blue's pleasure. He stroked Blue's cheekbone and guided his tip to his mouth. Blue's mouth was already hanging open, but he didn't hesitate to open it further to take Red in. His tongue darted forward to run along the underside. As Blue sucked him, he leaned forward enough to stroke his ribs. It earned him another moan. He shuddered as the vibrations went through him, adding to the pleasure.

A part of Sans wanted to stay there and eat Blue out until he was spent, but the bigger part wanted to fuck the monster. He pulled back and kissed his bones around his pelvis a few times before working his way up his spine and ribs to where he was still sucking Red. Red pulled out so Sans could kiss him. Sans made a noise of appreciation; he could taste his boyfriend on Blue's mouth.

"now ya get on yer knees," Red said, gently urging Blue to get up and turn around.

With shaking bones, Blue turned himself around. He was a little embarrassed that he could feel his own arousal dripping down the insides of his femurs, but he pushed that aside when Sans and Red both put themselves in position.

"i'll try not ta choke ya. remember to tap my leg if ya need me ta stop."

Blue nodded his understanding. His eyes slid closed as Sans gently pushed himself in from behind and he took Red's cock back in his mouth. Red wasn't nearly as gentle this time. He pushed himself into Blue's mouth as far as he could go and groaned loudly as Blue hurried to form a throat. He'd read about deepthroating before, and he wanted Red to be able to do that to him. He swallowed a few times, trying to urge Red to let go a little.

Behind him, Sans gripped his hips tightly and started to increase his thrusts. Blue's pussy was tighter than he'd thought it would be, and it felt like heaven. He heard himself growl as he pushed a little harder. He looked up at Red. Goddamn, he needed a kiss. Red smirked and leaned forward, reaching out to pull Sans' face closer. The kiss was deep and demanding as both skeletons thrust a little harsher into the smaller one between them.

Blue whimpered loudly, wishing these feelings could last forever. He felt something beautiful begin to coil in his soul. It reminded him vaguely of when he'd climax when he masturbated, but this was something altogether more intense. It grew hotter with each thrust and each stroke of hands across his bones.

Sans shuddered when Blue's pussy tightened around him. He wasn't sure he'd last much longer if Blue came around him. He met Red's eyes again.

"i think…we should switch." He closed his eyes, imagining himself cumming on Blue's face. Goddamn, that made him twitch.

Red nodded. "okay." He pulled out of Blue's mouth and bent to kiss him. He watched with a predatory gaze as Sans got up as well. Damn, he had the sexiest boyfriend. He wanted to bend that boy over and fuck him senseless. It only took a small whimper beside him to know that couldn't happen tonight. Tonight, they were satisfying one of Sans' desires. Tomorrow night, Red would ravage his boyfriend's bones.

Sans shivered at the look in Red's eyes. A swell of pleasure different from what they currently doing grew in his chest. He loved Red so much, and to be given this experience was only testament to how much Red loved him back. He put himself in front of Blue and bent down to kiss him.

"ready for more?" he asked gently.

Blue nodded eagerly. His throat was still formed. "YES, PLEASE!"

Red leaned down behind Blue and licked his pussy a few times before getting into position. He groaned in satisfaction.

"damn, sans; he tastes like you, only sweeter." He pushed in all the way in one thrust, knowing Blue was wet enough to take it. It caused Blue to shudder in pleasure and moan deeply around Sans' cock. He began a rough pace, so fucking turned on he couldn't help it.

Blue reached up and put a hand on Sans' femur to help keep himself steady against Red's rough thrusts. Sans put both his hands on Blue's skull and closed his eyes as he fucked his friend's face. He was not going to last much longer. He was panting and sweating and so fucking close he could—

"shit, sans, i wanna watch you cum all over Blue's face."

Red's words and the image attached to them pushed him over the edge. With a strangled moan, Sans pulled back and gripped his dick, rubbing furiously as he came. Hot strands of blue cum streaked across Blue's face.

Blue wasn't sure if he was supposed to open or close his mouth, but he kept it open anyway. The sounds his friend made along with Red's near violent thrusts behind him were making it impossible to focus on anything. His fingers gripped Sans' femur tighter as he looked down at the mattress and let himself vocalize his pleasure. He couldn't keep quiet if he wanted to, now that nothing was stopping him.

"I'M GONNA…OH, FUCK!"

Sans reached down and gently rubbed Blue's ribs and spine as Red bent to wrap and arm around him. His fingers found Blue's clit and rubbed frantic circles, trying desperately to make him cum. Red was so close. Watching his boyfriend cum all over Blue was both sexy as fuck and gut wrenching at the same time. He needed to cum so he could cuddle with Sans and remind himself that this was a fun time, but not a replacement.

"I'M GONNA CUM!" Blue screeched, his back arching. He suddenly felt like his soul exploded, sending waves upon waves of the most intense pleasure Blue could imagine coursing through his bones. He barely managed to comprehend Red was saying something to him as his rough hands gripped his shoulders and tugged him up.

Red had wanted to let Blue ride out what seemed like an intense orgasm, but he and Sans had made a rule that neither of them were to cum inside Blue. That was too intimate. Instead, he pulled out and all but forced Blue to sit up so he could cum on his face. His red cum mixed with Sans' still-drying release and made a pretty purple color in some spots. He felt the same as he had when Sans' had cum; this was too intimate as well. It felt like he was claiming Blue, and that wasn't what he wanted to feel.

All three skeletons were silent for a few minutes, the only sounds their labored panting. Red reached out to Sans who immediately took his hand. He pulled Sans close to him and wrapped his arms around him in a hard hug.

"are you okay?" Sans asked, a little nervous. Red seemed upset about something.

"'m okay. just maybe next time we don't cum on faces either."

Sans nodded. "okay. I love you, red."

Blue looked between the two, feeling completely and utterly satisfied. At the same time, one of his previous fears tugged at his soul. "IS EVERYTHING OKAY?"

Red didn't let go of Sans; he just rearranged his hold so he could reach out to Blue. He gently caressed his humerus and gave his most convincing smile. "everything is perfect, blue. you were perfect. 'm feeling a little…somethin' I didn't expect to feel. why don't we go clean up?"

The three of them were laughing as they tried to shower. Sans and Red helped clean Blue's bones and face, all the while thanking him for joining them and for his wonderful performance. They then instructed him to go lay down while they finished cleaning themselves up.

Red pulled Sans close under the spray and put his forehead against his boyfriend's. "i really love you, sans."

Sans squeezed him. "i love you, too. are you sure you're okay?"

He nodded. "'m really okay. just gonna take a minute to work through this, y'know? i ain't upset at you or blue; i didn't realize i'd feel this way."

Sans nuzzled against Red's clavicle and placed a few soft kisses. "feel like what?"

"like i just watched my boyfriend claim someone else." He shivered. "'n i did the same thing." His arms tightened around Sans and he bent his head to bury his face in Sans' shoulder.

"nobody claimed anyone tonight, red. i know it'll take a minute to let yourself believe that. just remember that i love you, and i will always be faithful to you. i know you'll do the same for me; i'm not even a little worried about it."

His words did set Red's soul at ease a little. He took a deep breath and pulled back to kiss Sans deeply.

By the time they made it out of the shower, the water was cold. They dried off together and went back to the bedroom.

Blue had taken a few minutes to think about what had happened. He liked that Red and Sans were taking a minute to themselves, probably talking over their activities. It made him feel better about what Red might have been feeling distressed about. Although he wanted to know, he wouldn't make his friend talk to him. He trusted both Red and Sans to do what they said they'd do and talk to him if he'd done anything that they didn't like.

He smiled when Sans and Red came back in the room, wrapped in towels. He'd gotten into his pajamas while he waited, marveling at how his bones were still a little sensitive from his explosive orgasm. A part of him hoped this could happen again, but he sure as heck wasn't going to push it.

Sans gave Red another kiss and went to sit on the bed next to Blue. He pulled Blue into a hug.

"how are you doing?" he asked.

Blue hugged him back. "I'M FANTASTIC! I HAD A WONDERFUL TIME."

Red tugged on his shorts and tossed a pair to Sans. He got up and slipped them on before throwing his towel toward the laundry hamper.

All three skeletons laid down, Blue in the middle. Red stretched his arm under Blue so he could also reach Sans and gently curled his fingers around two ribs.

"we both wanna thank you, blue. i toldja before that this wouldn't do nothin' but make Sans' and my relationship stronger, and i meant that. don't worry about me, 'kay?"

Blue's brow bones furrowed. He'd been facing Sans, but he squirmed to turn around. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

Sans' arms wrapped around him from behind and held gently. When Red hesitated on his answer, he spoke. "he means he felt an unpleasant emotion when we came on your face. it's not you, so don't go thinkin' you did anything wrong. it's something none of us could have been prepared for, but something we can work through."

Blue nodded and turned his head to kiss Sans before turning back and kissing Red. "THANK YOU BOTH FOR LETTING ME JOIN YOU." He sucked in a big yawn and snuggled a little closer to Red. "I'M VERY TIRED."

Red smirked and placed a kiss on top of Blue's head. He tugged lightly on Sans' ribs, encouraging him to scoot a little closer. He did, and Red wrapped his arms around both skeletons as much as he could. Sans reached down and pulled the blanket over all of them.

Blue had never felt so comfortable. As he began to give in to sleep, he heard himself talking. "I HOPE THERE'LL BE A NEX TIME."

Both Red and Sans chuckled sleepily. "'course there will be, if ya wanna." He winked at Sans, already knowing he was going to want this to happen again sometime.

"i'm down." Sans mumbled the words for Blue's benefit, but the smaller skeleton was already snoring. He gave Red a tired smile before snuggling deeper into the covers and closing his eyes.


End file.
